Angel Fire
by shimmerangelfire
Summary: Hinata ran away shortly after the chunin exams. Now, after 8 years, she's back. How is she different? How does everyone else react? Only paring for sure is NejiTenten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters! Don't remind me!**

"You're weak." Neji said that once again. I tried to count how many times he had said that in the past hour. At least once a minute. I was tired. Tired of being called weak. I had just been knocked to the ground by him. I knew that he was not as mad at the Main Family anymore, but he always was vicious on the anniversary of his father's death. I stood up.

"No, I'm not. You just judge by a different system of power. To you, power is all strength. But it's not. But if you want strength, I'll give you strength." I was emitting an aura, an aura of white chakra. I punched him so hard he flew into the wall, and coughed up blood. My father heard the smash and came in.

"Who interrupted your training session, Neji? I know that Hinata could never-" I punched darling daddy too. I looked up at him.

"I couldn't do what, Dad? I couldn't possibly be strong enough to do this? Is that what you were going to say? Well, you're wrong. You've always been wrong about me. I'm tired of being called weak. I'm going to my room." I stomped off. I sat on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were different. They first looked white/lavender, then white/red, then white/blue, and they kept changing. The when they changed it looked like white fire reared up. If I had to come up with a name for the way it looked, I would say that it looked like angel fire. I sat there for sometime. Finally, I got up and started to pack. I took a few books, some of Hanabi's clothes, some of her makeup, my mom's stuff, all my money. I would run away. I would run away, and train, and never come back. I am only 12, but I can make it on my own. Especially with my new ability, angel fire.

**8 Years Later**

I walked back into the town that I swore never to come back too. It hadn't changed a bit. I would only stay here for a little while, until I moved on to the next town. I had been all around the world, and trained everywhere. I had probably surpassed Neji with my development of the byakugan. I had perfected my angel fire. I only came here to rub it in my father's face. I would be impudent, sarcastic, and I would say everything I couldn't say to him when I was twelve. I was well over Naruto. I hated Neji, and my entire family. Hate, rage, these were the things that had activated an ability presumed lost in the Hyuuga family. It was called Angel Fire, and no one had had it since my great-great grandmother. I had suppressed my rage, until it finally found it's way out in my hidden ability. I was the only one who had it in the entire family. It had improved my byakugan, and everything else. I would have a short visit, and then continue on my traveling. I walked into the Hyuuga compound. Luckily, my father was training in the front training ground.

"Hi dad, miss me?" I said, acid dripping from my words.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the Hyuuga Compound?"

"Oh, dad, it must be true what they say. When you get old, the mind is the first thing to go. Maybe you will remember me like this." I bent my head down and played with my fingers.

"Hinata? Is that you? What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"I've been traveling, training, perfecting my new technique."

"What technique is that?"

"Why are you so interested? I thought that I was barely worth looking at, I was such a failure. I'm sure you were ecstatic when I ran away. That meant the Hanabi would be the heir. Well, she still is. I'm only stopping here so I can beat you, her, and Neji, proving myself. It will be hard, won't it?"

"If you are talking about beating all three of us, then yes, yes indeed." He was frowning, most likely wondering why I would dare to talk to him like this.

"No, I meant having an heir that's second best. An heir that doesn't have a certain ability presumed lost." Just then, Neji came in talking to Tenten. The both stared at me. I suppose they didn't recognize me. I was wearing something I wouldn't have dared to wear when I was younger. I was wearing a tight, turquoise and black striped shirt. The stripes were horizontal, and the neckline was a low, straight line. The sleeves were short. I also wore tight, black, cargo pants. I chose this outfit because it made me look great, and totally different than I had when I was 12. My hair was long, and perfectly straight. I was also wearing some makeup.

"Uncle, who is this?"

"Neji, you don't recognize me. I'll give you a hint. The last time you saw me, I had punched you through a wall."  
"Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here so I can kick your ass, dad's ass, and Hanabi's ass. I've become a very bitter person. Maybe it's all the 'You're weak's' I had to endure."  
"I challenge you to a fight." Neji was fuming. Perfect. I knew exactly how I would beat him. But, now was not the time. First I would beat Hanabi, then Neji, then Dad.

"No, I will fight Hanabi, then you, then dad." And with that, I left the compound.

Hinata won't always be this mean. PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas. Any little idea, no matter how stupid, will be appreciated. Thank you!

Sincerely,

shimmerangelfire


	2. Chapter 2, Hinata and Kiba

I decided to take a little trip into town. I needed to get away from my father, cause he was constantly bugging me about what technique I had learned. In truth, I have 2 new techniques. Neither of them will be used on Hanabi. She was so weak, she didn't deserve them. Neji would require the use of both of them, so they could see how the former prodigy had fallen beneath the failure. I automatically walked to my favorite spot, my old hide out. When the world became too harsh for me, I would go here to escape. It was a crystal clear lake, with every kind of flower you could imagine blooming around it. There was always something blooming here, no matter what season. When I saw it, my features softened, and for once I was happy. In fact, I hadn't been truly happy for 8 years. Ever since I ran away, I have been bitter. I haven't smiled for years. I've smirked, I've scowled, but never smiled. I still didn't smile now. I don't remember how. I don't remember what you do to smile. Suddenly, I saw some one! I hid in a tree, and looked down. It was my old team mate, Kiba. Akamaru was with him. I had missed them both so much. Akamaru was sniffing the ground like mad, retracing my steps. Obviously, they were tracking me. At least 50 questions popped into my head. (I also thought of 15 possible solutions for each one, and predicted how each one would turn out. I had conditioned my self well. This was a side affect of my second, most recently discovered technique. It enhanced my brain until my intelligence was frightening.)

"Hinata! I know you're here! I just wanted to see you again! Where are you?" Kiba was shouting. I winced as one of my eardrums was damaged incurably.

"Well, you're as loud as ever. Let me guess, my father sent you to look for me with that cover story. He figured that since I was closest to you, I'd be naïve and trust you, didn't he? Well, you can tell him that I've changed, and I won't come back until it is time for my fight with Hanabi. Oh, and tell him that I want to fight Hanabi, Neji, and him one right after another. Only a few minutes between every match." I started to walk away, when Kiba caught my arm.  
"No, your father didn't tell me to do that. The Hokage did. She wants to see you **right now**."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be polite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the techniques that I made up for Hinata, and my storyline.**

"So, you want to make a deal, huh? You want me to stay in Konoha, and you think that money, or something will make me stay? I won't stay, no matter what you say. If you can find something that ties me here, I might stay. I have no obligation to you. You had been Hokage for 1 month when I left. I hadn't even seen you." I was being very rude to the Hokage, but I didn't care. Long ago I had lost all respect for those in positions of authority. Probably about the time I ran away.

"If you don't stay of your own will, I will be forced to have Anbu guard you at all times. We can't have a byakugan user out on the loose." Tsunade was glaring at me, hoping I'd crack.

"The minute I left this place, I surpassed even Anbu captains. Ever wonder why those tracker ninjas you sent out were unconscious when the Anbu found them? I suppose you thought they were knocked out by enemy ninja. But if your Anbu that found them actually looked at the bodies, they would have found out a clue as to who killed them." I was smirking, an evil glint in my eyes.

"A clue?" Tsunade was confused, to say the least.

"_If _you examine the bodies carefully, you can always see how they have been hurt. When someone is hurt by ninjutsu, it looks different than when they are hurt by taijutsu. These particular ninja were knocked out by a specific pressure point known only by the Hyuuga clan. They made the mistake of attacking me when I was mad. I knocked them out, by accident. I don't regret it. If you chose them more carefully, you wouldn't have gotten weaklings. But, the Hidden Leaf is stupid like that. I have seen so many better ways to run a village. Alas, oh well." I sighed with mock sympathy. I started to walk out. A few Anbu started to block my way. "Do you want your best guard Anbu to be unable to move? I don't think so, so move them."

"You can't hurt me. You're just the weak little Hyuuga princess." One of them was stupid enough to taunt me. I jabbed his shoulder nonchalantly. "What the Hell is wrong with my arm?! I can't move it! I can't move my arm!"

"I can do that to every joint on your body. Now move!" I shouted at him, while kicking him with my boot. He winced in pain. They all got out of my way.

"Hinata! What are you doing here? Where have you been? I missed you!" The dobe was shouting in my ear. I punched him in the stomach, inwardly enjoying the _whoof_ it made.

"Hey, dobe, how are you? I see you haven't changed a bit. If you don't mind, could you get out of my way. I have to go arrange my fight with Hanabi now." I shoved him out of my way. All the bonds I had ever felt with anybody had been forgotten by me long ago.

"Hinata! What's up with you?! Your being a jerk!" Naruto had recovered and was still shouting straight into my ear. I thought I was going deaf.

"Do you want me to go deaf!? In case you haven't noticed, I left for **8 years.** You think that I'm going to stay the same forever. People change. Get over it." I walked out, leaving my childhood crush standing there confused. People said hello to me on the street, but I ignored them. They didn't know who I was, so I ignored them. A guy whistled as I passed by, and I gently pressed a pressure point that made him lose control of his legs. He collapsed and people steered clear of me. That is, until Tenten came along.

"Hey Hinata! Where have you been? Were you on a mission?" Before I could answer, she started talking again. "Anyway…I was wondering…if…maybe… Neji was free on Friday?" She was grinning like an idiot.

"How should I know? I really don't care. I'm on my way over there to schedule my fight with him. Maybe you could come there instead, and tend his wounds when it's over instead. I'm sure you and he couldn't manage to handle anything more romantic than that without a fight breaking out." I succeeded in getting her mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! He and I have been going out for some time now! And I doubt he will have wounds to tend if he's fighting you." She tried to hurt my feelings with that last comment, but I paid it no heed.

"Ouch, I think you really hurt me. If you and he were really tight, you would be able to ask him out on your own. Oh, and thanks for the little bit of info. If you anger me, I'll be sure to hurt him extra in the match." She went pale when I said that. "Tata for now!" I continued my walk to the Hyuuga compound, but not before smirking at Tenten. She was frozen to the spot. Nothing eventful happened until I reached the Hyuuga Compound, where Hanabi was training.

"Hey, you! What are you doing at the Hyuuga Compound?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"You don't recognize me, sis? Well, you'll remember who I am soon enough." I continued to walk in my she tried to block my path.

"Who are you?"

"Get out of my way, I don't want to injure you before the match. Oh, and since you haven't got the brainpower to figure it out, I'm Hinata." I pushed past her, and entered my dad's office.


	4. Chapter 4, Internal struggle

**Boring, Stupid, Unnecessary, Legal Jargon: I officially HATE disclaimers! Duh, I don't own Naruto! I didn't own it two chapters ago, and I don't own it now: ( **

Hanabi was shocked as I left her behind. She hadn't seen me in 8 years, and now here I was. And I was a jerk. I didn't care.

I entered Hiashi's office without knocking, and found him reading Icha Icha Paradise. My eye twitched slightly.

"Hee hee…Oh Hinata! W-what are you doing here? Why did you enter without knocking?" Hiashi was blushing like mad.

"Because I don't care for formalities and because I want to schedule my matches with you, Neji, and Hanabi. I'm thinking, tomorrow, at 4. And invite everyone, so you can all be humiliated. Right after I beat Hanabi, I want to take on Neji, and right after Neji I will fight you. Then, we can be done by 4:30 at the most, and I'll get to leave this horrid town a.s.a.p." I stated this all matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, the look of shock on Hiashi's face grew. By the end his mouth was hanging wide open, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"You think you can beat all three of us one after another. You think you can beat us one after another in half an hour. You think you can beat us one after another in half an hour at most." To say the least, he was stupefied.

"Yes, Hiashi. Now that we've got that straightened out, I can go, and you can go back to reading your disgusting porn." I started to leave, but Neji came in a blocked my way.

"You have not been dismissed by Hiashi-sama yet. You must stay until you have."

"Look, Neji, you are going to need all the strength you can get to fight me tomorrow. If I injure you now, it won't be an fair fight. But, if you want to fight with a handicap tomorrow, you can stay were you are." Neji winced and then reluctantly moved. "Good boy, Neji. I'd give you a biscuit, but I'm fresh out. It was wise, what you did. Did you hear about the poor Anbu black op who had his chi and chakra flow to his arm stopped, and his arm dislocated because of a pressure point. I just happened to be there when it happened." Their eyes widened, because they had caught on that I had did that. "Oh, and Neji, Tenten told me to ask you if you were free on someday. She ended up yelling at me. I think you should not consider anything long time with her. She'd be awful with kids. Toodles!" I left Neji fuming, and was satisfied that I had caused enough anger and rage with him today.

I went up to my old room, and found nothing had changed since I had left. My brush was still on the dresser, my photos still on the desk. I had kind of missed my room. My eyes softened as I remembered who I used to be. A timid, loving girl with a lot of friends. That girl was still inside of me, but I had suppressed her. I had needed to. That girl could not survive. I was a totally different person now. I had different friends, a different life. My friends were in the far away continents I had visited. I planned to go back to the one I had made the most friends in, America. They were strange there, but I could be a combination of who I was now, and who I used to be. Here I had to be heartless, or they would walk all over me.

Like they used to.

They used to take advantage of me, insult me knowing I wouldn't…I couldn't insult back. If I didn't have a heart of stone here, I would miss my old life. I would stay and be the old Hinata. I didn't want that.

Or did I?

O 

Well? What do you think? What should she do? What parings do you favor? Should she stay? How should she change?

I NEED HELP! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Hiashi, Hanabi, or any of the other characters on the TV show, but I do own the techniques that Hinata has, the plot line, and the OC's added in this chapter.**

00000000000000000000000000

When I left the Hyuuga Compound, I took all the pictures in my old room with me. I needed to think. The Hyuuga Compound stifled all my rationality. I thought about who I was and who I had been. The things I had said. Certainly I wouldn't be welcome here for a long time. I had promised to Sara, Emily, and Liz that I would be back soon. But now I was all confused. Sara, Emily, and Liz are my American friends, but they don't even know who I really am. They think my name is Rin. I hadn't wanted to be tracked, so I had gone through several villages, changing aliases each time. I usually also died my hair. By the time I reached America I was back to not wearing any hair dye or contact lenses. But I never revealed my true name. I missed just being me. I wasn't Hinata anymore. I wasn't Rin, or Rose, or Dite, or Izzy, or any of the other people I had pretended to be. I didn't know who I was. I bumped into someone, but just shoved them out of my way. I was in a daze.

"Hey Hinata! I have a bone to pick with you!" Tenten came running up behind me. I didn't notice her. I was in my own little world. "I have been going around all day asking people about you, and you've been a jerk! Neji and Hanabi are training like mad so they can hurt you extra! Naruto is crying because you insulted him! A guy in Anbu still can't move his right arm because of you! What the hell is your problem?! Answer me when I'm tal-" I punched her on the nose to shut her up. I was out of my daze.

"I don't have to answer you! You don't know me anymore! I've changed! Okay!? So what if I'm a jerk to you?! I don't care! You don't know who I am anymore, so you can't judge me fairly! Do you have any idea what the hell I've been through!? Do you think these past eight years have been a stroll in the park?! Just because I'm finally getting some long overdue revenge, I'm a jerk?!" Tenten looked shocked. She had never thought that maybe I had a good reason to be like this. She didn't know what I had been doing for all these years. She calmed down a lot, and her face softened.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Do you want to start over?" She looked like that was what she wanted desperately to do.

"No. What's happened, happened. There's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Everybody else always got second chances. If I messed up, it didn't matter if I got it right the second time. The important thing was that I messed up. I never got a second chance. Well, things never were fair around here anyway." And with that I left her, astonished. When she came up to me, her point of view was all onesided. I had done bad things, so I should be punished. She never thought until then that I was a person with reasons too. Before that I was just an evil thing with a bad habit to talk back. I wasn't a person. I had never been a person around here. I was just a tool, or a thing to be punished. I wasn't supposed to have feelings or reasons. I was just supposed to be perfect. Or just be there. I thought of a song I'd heard sung by a troubadour in a town I'd passed through. I sang it quietly to myself.

"_When you look at me,_

_What do you see?_

_Do you see a person_

_With a story to tell?_

_Or do you see a thing_

_With no opinion?_

_You say you see a person._

_But I doubt that._

_When I do something wrong,_

_You see only your side._

_You don't want to see mine._

_You accuse me_

_Without knowing my reason._

_To do what I did._

_To say what I said._

_You don't care,_

_If I have a reason._

_You only one side._

_But there's usually_

_More than one story._

_There's yours._

_And mine._"

It was about how people only see their side of the story. The running away, the being rude, all that stuff seem mean to them, because they don't know why I did it. I always try to understand others, understand why they did what they did. Even when I was 5 I considered how others felt, and knew that they had a story too. I'm better at guessing what it is now. I knew how I was making Neji feel. I knew what Naruto was thinking as I called him dobe. I knew what I was doing to others.

But that didn't stop me doing it. It made me feel guiltier, but it helped in battles. It helped me. I got to a hotel, rented a room, and fell asleep immediately. I was exhausted.

0 

Please review. I don't necessarily need ideas, but I need positive feedback. I might abandon this story if I don't get some.


End file.
